The present disclosure generally relates to radio frequency systems and, more particularly, to transceiver front-end circuitry that may be implemented in a radio frequency system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often include a radio frequency system to facilitate wireless data communication with another electronic device and/or a communication network, such as a Wi-Fi network. Generally, a radio frequency system may include a transceiver communicatively coupled to an antenna. For example, to wirelessly transmit data, the transceiver may output an analog representation of the data as an analog electrical signal and the antenna may modulate electromagnetic (e.g., radio) waves based at least in part on the analog electrical signal. Additionally or alternatively, the antenna may output an analog representation of received electromagnetic waves as an analog electrical signal and the transceiver may process the analog electrical signal to facilitate identifying relevant data, for example, as a digital electrical signal to facilitate subsequent processing.
Unfortunately, in addition to relevant data, electromagnetic waves received by an antenna often includes electromagnetic interference. Thus, to facilitate identifying relevant data, the transceiver may filter the analog electrical signal output from the antenna, for example, such that frequencies outside a range of targeted (e.g., assigned or allocated) transmission frequencies are attenuated based at least in part on distance from the targeted transmission frequencies. Nevertheless, as magnitude of electromagnetic interference increases and/or distance from the targeted frequencies decreases, likelihood of provided filtering becoming insufficient may increases, thereby decreasing communication reliability of the radio frequency system.